To be with you
by Shiroku-kkari
Summary: Tazusa misses Pete but what's this? God suddenly gave Pete a second chance to live again for a year. What could happen to them in Pete's second-life & what is God planning? Rated T for some scenes later in the story.
1. Everyday Life

To be with you...  
By Shiroku-kkari

* * *

Okay, this is a Ginban Kaleidoscope fanfic, obviously.

This time, it will focus on the event after episode 12. Of course, there will be an OC here but for the meanwhile, That's all I could give you. I don't own GK or any of the characters here.

What I only own is this fanfic & the OC for the fanfic. Anyway, enjoy idiotic smile

* * *

Chapter 1: Everyday Life

"Tazu-nee, its morning already" Her younger sister Youko called. Tazusa Sakurano, the figure skater who won 4th place in the  
Winter Olympics Torino 2006. "Hai, I'll be down in a few minutes" Tazusa groaned as she got up from her bed. She looked at the calendar near her study desk.

March 27, 2006

'I see... It's been quiet ever since he ascended into heaven.' she thought to herself while fixing her hair into her signature pigtails. She went to the window & looked at the scenery around. Cherry blossom petals still covers the backyard of their coach's house. She sighed & got dressed into her school uniform. She decided to go down for breakfast & when she got to the dining room, she was surprised by the coach's wife greeting her. "Good morning, Tazusa." she greeted while placing a plate of toast in Tazusa's place. Tazusa went to her place & greeted with a smile, "Good morning." "Tazusa, are you going to have a practice later after school?" her coach asked.

Tazusa sipped her cup of hot chocolate & sighed. "Nah, I'll be taking the whole afternoon to have a break alone" she picked up the toast & ate it. Youko stood up & picks up her plate. "Thank you for the meal" she said as she was going to the kitchen sink.

* * *

Later after school, she went to the park all alone. She was finding a quiet spot to be alone. Tazusa found a quiet spot under a cherry blossom tree, not far from the park's entrance. She sat under the tree & took her Ipod. Her thumbs slid on the sensor, highlighted at the video category. Then she began playing the clip on the free program that she did a month ago. She kept looking at herself in the video. She could clearly see Pete on her side during their performance or rather, their final flight. She shrugged all the feeling that was stuck in her mind ever since this morning & continued watching. Tazusa remembered everything she was thinking back then & what happened after the Torino winter Olympics 2006.

"Ano... Tazusa..." a familiar voice called her attention. Tazusa noticed & decided to pause the video clip. It was her best friend Mika. "Ah, Mika-chan." Tazusa took off her earphones & smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me window-shopping. Is it okay with you?" she asked anxiously. 'I guess going with Mika-chan could enlighten my mind a little...' she thought to herself. Tazusa stood up & picked up her bag along with her Ipod. "Oh sure, I don't mind" she replied. "It's been a while since we've hang-out together" she added.

* * *

Tazusa spent the rest of her afternoon with Mika & tried enjoying it. The afternoon ended smoothly & they parted in the park where they met a few hours ago. Tazusa walked back to her house right after she said goodbye to Mika. While she was walking, she looked at her wristwatch. '17:45 already? Time sure does fly fast...' she sighed & kept walking. She arrived in front of her house a few minutes later. "Tazusa..." She was about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice calling behind her. "Pete?!" Tazusa turned around, but there was no one behind her. "I must be imagining things..." she murmured & grabbed the doorknob.

* * *

& I'll be cutting you there since that chapter is waay too long.  
Please R&R for the meanwhile.

* * *


	2. I'm a DOG!

* * *

**& chapter 2 is here People, please kill me for being a lazy Authoress xD**  
**Seriously, but I guess I keep running out of words sometimes. .**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm a DOG?!

At heaven, Pete Pumps was staring at a pond. In the pond's reflection, he saw Tazusa's daily life after the day of his Ascension. He sighed & walked away from the pond. Then, he saw God on his way back. "Pete Pumps, are you willing to be reincarnated for 1 year as-" He was about to ask him when he suddenly gave a reply, "Yes! I'll do anything to be with Tazusa!"

"Ahem, then you're willingly be her guardian angel" He smirked. Pete suddenly realized that he was being rude towards God. "I'm sorry for my reply just then, " he bowed. "I just got too excited when I heard that you're going to reincarnate me for a year" he added. God took off Pete's halo & smiled. "Well, have a good time down there" He said. Pete was about to thank him until a hole appeared beneath him. He fell down & lost consciousness. God looked at the hole where Pete fall in & sighed. "I'm sure that this one year I've given him will be fun..."

After a few minutes of being out cold, Pete was regaining his consciousness. "O-ow-ouch... Geez, that old-" Pete opened his eyes & saw absolute darkness. He sat-up & looked at his surroundings. "Where am-" he thought to himself until he heard God's voice. "Oi Are you still intact there?" Pete stood up & looked around him, looking where God's voice is coming from. "You idiot, what are you looking for?" He arrogantly asked the young Canadian. Pete's ears twitched from annoyance & replied, "I'm looking for you, What else do you think?!"

"I thought you were searching for a 100 yen down there" He snickered. "On to business, I already told you that you'll be reincarnated for a year" God said. "Of course, you didn't care what you're going to be in your second life" He added. Pete stepped forward & said, "Hai, I don't care what I'll be in my second life." 'As long I can see her smiling face again, I don't care...' he thought to himself. God sighed. "I guess there's nothing to stop you from getting reincarnated or will get you to reconsider" He said as a mysterious light appeared out of the darkness. Pete was drawn to the light as if it was calling him. He walked towards the light & it disappeared along with the young Canadian.

* * *

In Tazusa's Mansion, the young figure skater got home & removes her shoes in the door. "Tazu-nee, come here for a minute" Youko called. 'I wonder why she is calling me.' Tazusa asked herself & went to the living room. A bark was heard beneath her & when she looked down, she saw a Golden Retriever puppy coming towards her. Tazusa bent down & smiled at the puppy. "Aw, he's cute" she said. Youko went towards Tazusa & attaches a collar to the puppy. "The coach found him outside while you were in school, Tazu-nee."

"I think I should call him Pete" Tazusa smiled as she looked at the puppy's face. "It sounds cute too, nee?" she added. Youko nodded & went back to the kitchen. The young figure skater sat on the couch & turned the TV on. "Speaking of the coach, where is he anyway?" she asked. Youko peeked from the kitchen & replied, "He said they're going to go watch Kabuki today. I think they'll be back late in the evening." "Is that so? I guess it's just the three of us then" she said in a bored tone as she changes the channels from the TV.

* * *

Later that night inside Tazusa's room, Pete rushed towards the bean-bag & began sleeping. Tazusa couldn't help but chuckle at the puppy's energetic personality. 'I guess it was right to name him Pete...' she thought to herself as she began changing from her school uniform to her pajamas.

As Tazusa changes her clothes, Pete woke up & yawned. "Man, that was a nice nap" Pete lazily said as he walked for two steps. "For some reason, I see everything a bit too-" Pete bumped into something, rather someone. "Ah, Pete, you're awake again?" A familiar voice rang a bell on Pete's mind. 'Tazusa?!' he was surprised as he heard the young Japanese's voice once again.

When Pete looked up, he panicked. "T-tazusa!! Finish changing first!!" he retorted as he kept looking in another direction. "What's wrong boy? Is there something on the window?" she asked. 'Wait, did she say "boy"?!' he was really surprised when he heard her say the word "boy". "Don't worry, maybe it's the tree rustling because of the wind" she smiled at him. Pete was happy when he saw her smile but at the same time embarrassed because he can see Tazusa half-naked (**A/N: She's in her bra & the lower half is her lower pajamas you pervs xD**). Tazusa buttons-up the upper-part of her pajamas & picks Pete up. "You'll be sleeping in my bed, so be a good dog now" she told him in a strict tone. "Wait, rewind. Did you say "dog" just now?!" he asked in even a more surprised tone. "I guess it was a yes" Tazusa turned the lights off & crawled into bed. As soon she was in her bed, she hugged Pete & said "Oyasumi, Pete." Her eyes were closed & began drifting into her dreams again. Pete couldn't sleep for a lot of reasons & mainly because everything is coming in too fast.

"Surprised were you, idiot Canadian?" A familiar voice asked Pete. "What the heck did you do to me in the first place?!" Pete asked & looked back at Tazusa as he thought that he might wake her up. "Don't worry, she won't wake up that easily. Everything in this room is in my jurisdiction." A vague figure appeared in the chair near Tazusa's desk. It was none other than God himself. "How the hell did you came here in the first place?" he was surprised. "I am God, you idiot. Anything is possible with me" He sighed. "Anyways back to the topic," he said as he crossed his legs. "You said that you'll do **anything** to be with her, right?" he added. Pete nodded in reply. "Well you see, this puppy has the same wavelength as you are & the most astounding yet is whenever I look at the puppy, it reminds me of you" He jokingly said & smirked.

"You could at least give me a decent body!" he demanded. "Sorry, it's one of the only available body left down here. So there's no other way to do it" he sheepishly replied. "& look, if you wanted a decent body, you have to get your damn ass back up there & wait for a body with the same wavelength as yours right now" He said in a dark tone & an evil smirk along with an evil aura felt around him. Pete sweat dropped & looked in another direction saying, "I'll pass, thanks for the offer though." God smiled & suddenly vanished. "Then be a good doggy for the next 364 days now" He teased Pete as his last words & time resumed again.

Pete sighed & closed his eyes. "I guess I'll be Tazusa's dog for the next 364 days" he said to himself & went sleep.

* * *

**I guess I'll be cutting you again this time. Sorry for the last chapter, I noticed it's only short. m ( ) m In Pete's last sentence, there WAS NO pun intended at Tazusa's dog but I guess some of you can take that as a pun xD. I'll be trying my best to get chapter 3 finished before summer ends. . headdesk Argh, I need to sleep earlier.**

* * *


	3. A new transfer student

* * *

**Okay, chapter 3 is now here. Please enjoy reading it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A new transfer student**

It has been around almost 4-5 days since Pete was reincarnated into a Golden Retriever Puppy. Tazusa is still in her regular life like nothing is happening unusual. Youko has now decided to learn figure skating the day before this day. Mika is designing new outfits for Tazusa to wear in her competitions too. But this time, Pete felt that something will unlikely happen, especially with him & Tazusa involving it for some particular reason. Pete sighed & went to the bean bag to have his nap.

* * *

In Tazusa's school, every one of the girls there hurriedly left the classroom as if they were being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. Tazusa sighed at the sight of it. Mika stood up & went in front of Tazusa's desk. "Tazusa, ano..." Mika asked. Tazusa noticed that her thumbs were twiddling for some reason. Tazusa sighed again & picked up her things. "You want to see the new transfer student in the neighboring school, nee?" Tazusa asked & to Mika's response, she was surprised because Tazusa knew what she was going to ask her. Mika just nodded like crazy & was blushing furiously. "Well, let's go before we couldn't get any better spots" Tazusa smiled. The two of them left the classroom & went to where the girls went.

* * *

It was around 2 blocks away from their school. The school sign was "Akio University". To Tazusa's amusement, she saw every single girl from their classroom in front of the school gate. Mika sighed. "I guess we should go home now since it's too crowded anyway" she said in a disappointed tone & went back to the direction of their school. Tazusa was worried for her friend since it was the first time she saw her in disappointment like that. She just followed her friend, not knowing what to say to comfort her. When they got to the nearest pedestrian lane, Tazusa decided to cheer her best friend up. "Say Mika, we can go to a cafe & talk about things that get clouded in our minds. How's that?" Tazusa cheerfully smiled to her friend. Mika nodded.

"I know a great cafe just near here" A voice was coming from behind them. They looked back & they saw a foreign-looking kid around their age. He was wearing a uniform from Akio University but the collar was undone. His dark brown hair was short & very messy that it almost covers his forehead. One of the distinguishing marks were his deep purple eyes because it was being complemented with his oval-reading glasses.

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" the figure skater growled as she was protecting her best friend from some maniac-looking, geek-like person. Mika was even in a panic more when she saw the young man in front of her. "I'm already making you a big favor for your friend of course" he sarcastically told Tazusa & the young figure skater just gave him a deadly glare. "A-ano, h-he's..." Mika was even in a more panicked situation of saying something important to her best friend. "Mika, please get out of here!" Tazusa is blocking her friend from the young man. He sighed & places his palm in his face. "Aren't you an idiot for someone who's won 4th place in the Winter Olympics Torino 2006" he raised a brow, earning another deadly glare from Tazusa. "Can't you see that I'm the one whom your friend seeks?" he added as he flipped his bangs.

"E-excuse me?" Tazusa asked because she couldn't believe what she just heard from the sarcastic young man. Mika tapped Tazusa's shoulders & whispered, "He's the transfer student everyone in our class is talking about."

An awkward silence is felt in the air. The transfer student looked at his wristwatch & begins counting. "3, 2, 1..." he whispered to himself, rolling his eyes. Tazusa's jaw mentally dropped & she suddenly pointed at him. "What the hell?! **He**'s the transfer student everyone is talking about!?" she was surprised & her friend just nodded. "This sarcastic asshole is **the transfer student** everyone is talking about!?" she asked again to her best friend, stressing the word "the transfer student". Mika just nodded again. The transfer student sighed & smirked. "You **finally** understand what I was saying, stupid idiot" he said to the figure skater. Tazusa shot him a glare & Mika sighed. "But this is not the place to chit-chat idly" he told the two girls as they grabbed their wrist & started running away from that place.

A flock of fangirls went to the area where Tazusa & Mika were, looking for someone important. "Aw, he's not here either" one of Tazusa's classmates sighed. The smaller girl looked around, left & right. "But, but I'm **SURE **that I heard Tazusa say the word "transfer student" & their voice was coming over here. I'm sure of it!!" she yelled at one of her fangirl-sempais. All of them sighed at the same time & said in unison "Where could he be right now??"

* * *

At a cafe near-by the Akio University, Tazusa, Mika & the transfer student was seated, waiting for the waitress to have their orders. Tazusa sat besides Mika & on the other side, he occupied the seat to himself. "What's the big idea of grabbing **our** wrists & taking us to this place anyway?!" Tazusa rebelled. "I'm being chased by that terrible flock of ladies everyday" he sheepishly said & gave Tazusa puppy-eyes. Tazusa sweat dropped & replied, "I think you're the one who's worse than that flock of fangirls coming."

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself" he said in an arrogant tone. He cleared his throat & introduced himself to the two ladies. "I'm Lux Lucis Inari, the genuine transfer student of Akio University" he said as he pushed his glasses from falling.

* * *

**Wah, chapter 3 is finished in a day. A new record for me (v b) Anyways, I'll be introducing the OC here as the omake of the fanfic. BTW, his I is used as "Ore" whenever he introduces himself.**

Lux: Heh, as mentioned above, I'm Lux Lucis Inari, the genuine transfer student of Akio University.  
**_So, as a new character from my story, do you feel elated that you are being a chick-magnet__ in my story?_**  
Lux: I rather feel annoyed that I'm being chased by the ladies but it **does **feel good to be good-looking. (Evil smirk)  
**_Cocky bastard..._**  
Lux: Did you say something my good lady?  
_**Nandemo nai** _**Anyway, it looks like time is up for the omake. Please review my chapter & I'll see to it that I'll start writing chapter 4. I'm still writing chapter 2 of Unrequited Feelings plus doing an Original Art for my dA.**

* * *


	4. Coincidence?

* * *

**Okay, school's up tomorrow here in my country . Yeah, you know what the update in the corner said... So enjoy one of my final work for today DX**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coincidence?**

One of the waitresses on the cafe served Tazusa's & Mika's orders. When she was going to serve Lux's orders, she jumped back a bit. "Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh My Gosh! It's Hikaru Inari! Kyaa!" she squeed in delight. "Uh, I prefer not calling by my real name..." he said with a trembling voice. Tazusa & Mika was shocked when they heard the waitress say his **REAL** name. The two girls looked at each other then looked at Lux. 'What. the.fuck?' Tazusa thought to herself. Tazusa was on the verge of laughing out loud while Mika just smiled dryly. But then Tazusa gave up & was laughing loudly in her seat. "Ahaha, his real name sucks!" Tazusa points at Hikaru.

"Shut it Sucker-rano!" he retorted. "What was that?!" she exclaimed furiously. It was a battle of the two, throwing insults at each other. "Uhm, you two..." Mika said shakily as she tried to stop the two from fighting. "Will you two please get out of here?!" a louder voice over-powered the two bickering teens. As soon as they paid their orders, the three of them left the cafe.

"Don't worry, it's our secret to keep your **REAL** name a secret" Tazusa snickered as she emphasized the word "real". Hikaru cursed under his breath. 'I'm going to get you someday, Tazusa Sucker-rano, I swear...' a dark aura was felt while he was thinking it. Mika backed a few centimeters away from him. Tazusa sighed & looked at the sky. 'I hope that you're watching me, Pete...' she thought to herself. "What are you staring at Tazusa?" Mika's voice snapped Tazusa back to reality.

"Eh?" she asked. "We're going to go home now. See you tomorrow!" Mika waved as she went to the opposite direction of the cafe along with Hikaru. Tazusa sighed & walked back home.

* * *

When she got back to her house, she directly gone straight to her room, ignoring everything. Then she crashed in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She sighed tiredly due to today's hectic craziness. School has already been harsh to her because there was a pop quiz on English, World History & Japanese. To be added with meeting with the egotistical transfer student from Akio University. She feels that her mind was going to split in half. "Ugh, I need a decent break this weekend" she said as she buried her head under the pillow. "Good thing school year is going to end tomorrow" she added.

Pete just woke up a few minutes ago when Tazusa crashed in her bed. The puppy can't help but be quiet since he can't say anything to comfort her. 'Let's see, what can I do to comfort her...' he thought as he kept walking back & forth. Tazusa rised & looked at Pete. She remembered that she was going to walk him this coming weekend. She went near the puppy & lifts him. "T-tazusa?" Pete asked. "I'm going to spend sometime with you this weekend, Pete" she said in a sing-song voice. Pete sighed in relief that he might caught her in a bad mood right now.

"Yay!" Pete said cheerfully. The puppy began licking his favorite ice skater. Tazusa giggled. "I know that we both look forward our bonding time together" she smiled.

* * *

_March 30, 2006_

It was the day Pete looked forward to. He woke up very early in excitement & rushed towards Tazusa's bed. Tazusa groaned & went back to sleep. "Pete, it's too early..." she murmured grumpily. Obviously, she couldn't sleep last night because the coach told her that there was practice yesterday afternoon until yesterday evening & was apparently exhausted from the practice she did. "5 more minutes..." she groaned. Then, a blinding light was coming from the windows.

Tazusa rolled away from the light & groaned. "Youko, lemme sleep dammit" she muttered grumpily. Youko took away the blanket from Tazusa & tries waking Tazusa up. "Mou, Tazu-nee, you said you're going to walk Pete in the park today" she said as she was folding the blanket neatly. "Alright, alright..." Tazusa rose from her bed & goes to the bathroom for a quick morning shower. Pete went downstairs ahead to have his breakfast.

As soon as Tazusa was finished with her shower, she went downstairs to have her breakfast. After she finished her breakfast, she went to the front door & wore her favorite pink chuck-tailor shoes. "Pete, come here" she called the puppy & he immediately went to her. As soon as she finishes wearing her shoes, she attached the leash to Pete's Cobalt Blue collar. "I'm leaving" she said as she opened the front door, jogging towards the front gate. A few minutes after she left home, she started walking. "Pete, do you want to go to the park today?" she asked playfully. Pete looked at Tazusa & barked happily. She smiled & started walking towards the direction of the park.

When she got to the park, she detached the leash & sat to the nearest bench. Pete started running around, not wandering too far. She sighed, catching her breath & looked up to the sky. There, clouds are white as snow, fleeting freely with the gentle spring breeze.

"My, why is an amazon here in the park?"

Tazusa's brows twitched violently by the familiar voice coming from behind. She quickly looked around, only to find Hikaru looking at her while holding a lite romance novel in his left hand. 'Oh great, a great way to ruin my vacation...' she thought to herself with an urge of killing him in the process. "Why it's a pleasant surprise finding you here in the park today, **Hikaru**" she said sarcastically as she gave him a fake smile. He closed the book he's holding & flipped his "gorgeous" hair. "It's only natural for me to be here since my house is just a few blocks away from here" he said. "& I think it's all coincidence for us to be here, meeting" he added.

Pete returned from running around & the moment he saw Tazusa talking to Hikaru, he suddenly had the urge to bite him in the shin for no reason. Pete sighed inwardly & thought to himself, 'I have a bad feeling that this day will be a disaster...'

* * *

**Finally, I've finished writing this. It took me a longer time writing this xD Anyway, I'm sorry for those who find the joke "Sucker-rano" lame since I can't think of anything else... I'm also sorry since I didn't gave Pete too much screen time. Though there are more in the next chapter. & lastly, yes, I know Hikaru is a common guy/girl name so sorry for saying it's lame. (shot'd) I can't think of anything else that can fit with his surname Inari.  
**

**Anyway, next chapter will be filled with bickerings coming from Tazusa & Hikaru along with some rants & anger bites from Pete. So until then, ja nee**

* * *


	5. Update: Announcement to the readers

Hello hello Minna-san!

Okay, first off... THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

This is just a temporary announcement. Officially, I'll be posting this as a reminder that I'm still trying to update & I'm trying to regain my status in my school. As you'll about to know, I have 2 subjects with low grade. One being a Major & the other a minor.

Yes, I've almost flunked the Major. In order to regain it, I'll be abstaining the updates of my stories. In other words, NO UPDATE! Since I am in my junior & this is one of the stages that some of the universities look at the grades of the upcoming freshies, I've decided that the time in writing stories be REMOVED in order to add up the time in studying. If you want to know the subjects with low grades in my card, it's shown below:

AP (World History): 76

Elective (Trigonometry): 79

Yes, AP's a major subject & the grade needed in flunking the FREAKIN' subject is 75 below. In order to get a very high average, I need to have a grade of 80 above. Since my 1st quarter grade affects the upcoming quarters, I need to dedicate my time in studies more. In trigonometry, I'm still trying to get a high grade & my teacher has high standards (especially in the passing grade in the quarterly exams) so another reason that I'm NOT updating. But the main reason why I flunked, to be honest, I was being lazy & I've let my guard down. Now, I've felt the feeling of getting back to the top in every means. So this is just a temporary farewell, but not a permanent goodbye.

Shiroku-kkari


End file.
